Cherub 6 12 : Armes Dangereuses
by JessykaMcAdams
Summary: James, 15 ans, part en mission en Russie dans l'espoir de démanteler un réseau de trafiquants d'armes. Seulement, il aura comme coéquipière une adolescente assez... spéciale...
1. Prologue

- C'est pas vrai ! râla James en chiffonnant entre ses doigts une énième feuille de papier qu'il lança dans la corbeille.

La boulette rebondit sur la poubelle surchargée et tomba à terre. James Adams, 15 ans, posa son front à plat contre son bureau avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

- Kerry, gémit-il. Aide-moi, je t'en supplie…

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se tourna vers Kerry Chang, sa petite amie. Elle était étendue sur le lit de l'adolescent, feuilletant un magazine people. Sa tête se balançait de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique diffusée par son lecteur MP4.

- KERRY ! hurla le jeune blond.

La concernée sursauta, retira vivement ses écouteurs de ses oreilles et demanda sèchement :

- Pourquoi tu me déranges, encore ?

- Hein ? Bah, euh…, balbutia James, surpris par sa réaction.

Kerry expira bruyamment et se replongea dans sa lecture.

- Attends ! Tu peux m'aider ? J'ai mille mots à pondre pour demain matin, première heure ! Oh ! Mieux ! Tu peux me passer ta feuille ? Je changerai quelques mots, promis.

La belle asiatique ricana.

- Alors là, tu peux te brosser, _mon cœur._ Je te signale que ça fait déjà une semaine que le prof nous a donné ce boulot. C'est pas mon problème si tu sais pas t'organiser.

Elle regarda sa montre.

- Bon, c'est l'heure de mon épisode des Simpsons. Je te laisse, bonne chance !

Elle enfila ses chaussures, récupéra son gilet abandonné sur le pouf près du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- À tout à l'heure, mon chou, railla-t-elle en lui soufflant un baiser.

Et elle sortit de la pièce.

James planta son menton dans ses mains. Il n'était pas vraiment énervé, il savait que Kerry avait raison. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être contrarié. « Elle aurait quand même pu me passer sa feuille, ça ne l'aurait pas tuée… » pensa-t-il.

Son portable sonna. Il jeta un œil sur l'écran. John Jones. « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? ». Il décrocha :

- Portable de l'homme parfait, j'écoute !

- Toujours aussi modeste… Ça va, les chevilles ? ironisa son interlocuteur.

- Tu me déranges en pleine rédac d'histoire, alors fais vite, s'il te plaît…

- J'ai peut-être un moyen pour t'éviter tout ce boulot…

James bondit sur sa chaise, ravi, et demanda, en sachant déjà la réponse :

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Ça te dirait, une mission ?

- Tu déconnes ? Un peu, que ça me dit !

- Tu es libre, là ?

- Maintenant ? Ouais, ouais…

- Tu me rejoins dans la salle n°35 ? J'aurais quelqu'un à te présenter, si tu acceptes la mission.

- Bouge pas, j'arrive !

James raccrocha dans un état d'euphorie intense. Il enfila un sweat à la va-vite et sortit en trombe de sa chambre…


	2. Chapitre 1

James déambulait dans les couloirs du campus, ravi. Il ressentait l'excitation habituelle des rendez-vous de présentation de mission, mais malgré tout, un stress intense lui broyait les entrailles. Il déglutit difficilement, inspira profondément et accéléra le pas. Il croisa Kyle Blueman, son meilleur ami, à qui il adressa une grande claque dans le dos.

Lorsque qu'il se retrouva dehors, un vent glacial le fit frissonner. Quelques flocons de neige voletaient doucement dans les airs. Le jeune homme souffla dans ses mains pour tenter de les réchauffer, mais sans succès. Il se mit donc à courir, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à emporter une épaisseur supplémentaire.

À environ mi-chemin, il entendit son portable émettre une sonnerie stridente. Il le sortit difficilement de sa poche en raison de ses doigts déjà gelés, et décrocha :

- Ouais, quoi ?

- James ? T'es où ?

- Ah… Kerry…

Il fronça les sourcils en reprenant sa marche.

- J'avais changé d'avis, pour ton devoir, mais t'es plus dans ta chambre !

James n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le comportement de sa petite amie quelques instants auparavant. Il se contenta de répondre sèchement :

- Nan c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Je veux pas te déranger, après tout !

Et il raccrocha. Il le regretta à peine quelques secondes plus tard, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser.

Enfin arrivé à la salle 35, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce :

- Bonjour, James ! Tu as fait vite, à ce que je vois !

- Bonjour, John…

Il prit place sur un des sièges prévus à cet effet.

- Bien, commença John Jones. Tout d'abord, laisse- moi te présenter Stephen McAdams.

James tourna la tête vers le concerné. Adossé à un mur, un homme grand et assez fin lui adressait un sourire amical. Son regard gris clair pétillait, tandis que ses cheveux châtains retombaient, désordonnés, sur son front. Il devait avoir entre 35 et 40 ans.

- Salut, déclara-t-il d'une voix claire.

L'adolescent lui répondit chaleureusement.

- C'est vous, ce « quelqu'un » que John devait me présenter ?

Stephen gloussa, posant une main sur ses lèvres. Puis il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bureau.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, M. McAdams, mon bureau n'est pas un fauteuil.

James fronça les sourcils. Si John Jones le vouvoyait, c'était sûrement un homme important.

- Lâchez-vous un peu, John ! Et pour répondre à ta question, jeune homme, non. La personne en question n'est pas encore arrivée.

Puis Stephen se mit à examiner méticuleusement ses ongles, faisant sourire James, tandis que le contrôleur de mission enchaînait, visiblement vexé.

- Bon. Continuons.

Il adressa un regard assassin à l'autre qui le gratifia d'un sourire mutin.

- Stephen McAdams fait parti des services secrets britanniques. Il est très haut placé dans l'organisation et, comme tu as pu le remarquer, il prend un malin plaisir à faire tourner en bourrique qui bon lui semble. Je te jure que s'il n'était pas un de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques indirects, je le transformerais en gratin dauphinois.

James explosa de rire. Il rarement vu John aussi énervé contre quelqu'un.

- Vous n'oseriez pas…, ricana Stephen, un air espiègle scotché sur le visage.

L'adolescent avait beau à peine le connaître, il l'adorait déjà.

- C'est lui qui va organiser, avec bien sûr la collaboration de CHERUB, la mission à laquelle tu vas participer, si tu es d'accord, poursuivit John.

- _No problem_. C'est quoi le topo ?

- Trafic d'armes.

- Ça me plaît déjà, sourit James en posant son talon droit sur son genou gauche.

Il sursauta quand Stephen frappa dans ses mains en s'exclamant :

- Génial ! Je savais que tu accepterais ! Ne me demande pas comment, mais je le savais !

- Calmez-vous un peu, voulez-vous !

- Doucement, Jones, ou vous allez en prendre pour votre grade ! pouffa Stephen.

Il lui fit un petit signe de main en agitant les doigts, puis soupira en voyant qu'il ne se déridait toujours pas.

- C'est une mission sérieuse ! Alors si vous pouviez éviter vos remarques, ça m'arrangerait, merci, déclara John d'un ton froid.

- Je vous signale que la réunion n'a pas officiellement commencé, étant donné que tout le monde n'est pas encore arrivé.

Jones, agacé, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. James, lui, restait silencieux.

- C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ! râla le contrôleur de mission.

Ce fut à Stephen de lui adresser un regard noir.

- Vous…, commença-t-il.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La porte venait de s'ouvrir.

- Désolée. Un mec m'a saoulé, et j'ai dû lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur.

James détailla la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. C'était une jeune fille à la silhouette élancée, vêtue d'un sweat-shirt noir, capuche rabattue sur la tête, et d'un jean tout aussi noir. Ses rangers étaient délacées et visiblement pas toutes neuves.

- Tu as presque vingt minutes de retard ! s'énerva John Jones.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, si ça vous suffit pas, ben je me barre.

- Jess, tais-toi et vas t'asseoir, ordonna Stephen d'un ton calme.

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, et James fut surpris que la jeune fille obéisse docilement. Elle se laissa tomber sans délicatesse dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

- Jessyka, je te présente James. James, voici Jessyka, ma fille. Oui, elle est un peu spéciale, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris de l'adolescent.

Jessyka lança à son père un regard glacial, faisant rire ce dernier. La jeune fille tourna ensuite la tête vers James et le scruta de ses yeux gris soulignés d'un épais trait de khôl.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, déclara James tout sourire en lui tendant une main

- C'est pas réciproque, répliqua-t-elle en gardant les siennes dans ses poches.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, vexé.

- Jess, soupira Stephen.

- Papa ? Je vais vraiment devoir faire la mission avec ce guignol ?

- Pardon ? s'indigna James. Ecoute, je te connais même pas, et tu te permets de m'envoyer chier ! Tu veux t'en prendre une, ou quoi ?

N'importe quel agent connaissant le tempérament de James aurait décidé de s'écraser, mais Jessyka se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, crétin! Je te traite comme je veux, pigé ?

Elle le toisa d'un air méprisant. Le jeune garçon ne réagissait pas, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude que quelqu'un, en dehors de ses amis, lui tienne tête. Il sentit la colère l'envahir.

- C'est toujours d'accord ? demanda timidement Stephen.

Le concerné, tremblant de rage, empoigna d'un geste brusque son ordre de mission posé sur le bureau et déclara d'un air provocant, fusillant sa future coéquipière du regard.

- Un peu, que c'est d'accord ! Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser gouverner par une gamine, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est une déclaration de guerre ? déclara Jess d'une voix froide.

Elle s'empara elle aussi d'un paquet de feuille sous le regard amusé de son père.

- Je relève le défi.

Elle sortit de la pièce.


	3. Chapitre 2

Une tonne de questions lui trottait dans la tête. Et il ne trouvait pas de réponses, chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout.

James soupira, reposa les feuilles de papiers sur son lit et s'assit en tailleur, les yeux dans le vague, un air contrarié sur le visage. Il repensait à sa rencontre plutôt désastreuse avec Jessyka, une semaine auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant… Etait-elle au campus ? Si oui, depuis quand ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il devait retrouver Kyle dans dix minutes au réfectoire. Il se leva, s'étira, enfila une veste sur son tee-shirt bleu marine puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'admirer dans le miroir.

-C'est toi le plus beau, mon vieux, susurra-t-il à son reflet avec un sourire espiègle.

Il regarda ses biceps. « Cette pétasse de Jess n'a pas intérêt à me faire chier… » pensa-t-il.

Il sortit de la pièce.

En chemin, il croisa Bruce Norris.

-Salut, mec ! Alors, on t'a confié une mission ? ?

-Ouais…

-C'est quoi ? ? Nettoyer les chiottes de l'aéroport de Londres ? ?

-Tu te crois drôle ? gronda le jeune blond.

-Oh, ça va, je déconne… T'es de mauvaise humeur, toi.

-Nan, sans blague, ironisa James.

-C'est quoi, ton problème ? dit Bruce en l'entraînant vers le réfectoire.

James soupira et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

-Tu connais Jessyka McAdams ? demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Bruce resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il avait froncé les sourcils, réfléchissant activement.

-Eh bien, je ne la connais pas vraiment… seulement de réputation, en fait…, dit-t-il doucement, comme s'il pesait ses mots.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, on va dire qu'elle a pas toute sa tête… mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler… Bon, cette mission, ça donne quoi ?

James fut surpris du brusque changement de sujet de son ami.

-Trafic d'armes, répondit-il. Mais je peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Je comprends. Les missions sont confidentielles.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le réfectoire. Kyle, assis à la table du fond avec Kerry, Callum, Connor et Shakeel, les attendait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, bordel ?

Les concernés ne répondirent pas et se contentèrent de s'asseoir. Kerry vint se lover contre James avant de lui adresser un sourire éclatant.

-T'as l'air soucieux…, dit-elle.

-Bof. Je pensais à un truc…

-Nan ! C'est vrai ? Sortez le champagne ! James réfléchit, c'est pas un exploit, ça ? railla Callum.

-Ta gueule. J'ai dit que je pensais, pas que je réfléchissais.

-T'as raison, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Je rêve ou vous me considérez tous comme un tas de muscles sans cervelle ? s'énerva James.

-Tas de muscles ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles…, lâcha Connor en enfournant un énorme bout de brioche au chocolat dans sa bouche.

-Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour me faire chier c'est ça ? cria James, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-On te taquine…, soupira Kerry.

-Allez vous faire foutre.

L'adolescent se leva et quitta précipitamment le réfectoire. Il le regretta amèrement quelques secondes plus tard, car il mourrait de faim.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et martela son oreiller de coups de poing. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Puis finalement, il se calma. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de se rappeler son ordre de mission, qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts, et l'objectif de l'opération.

Jessyka et lui devaient, à son plus grand malheur, passer pour des frères et sœurs, d'origine russe mais ayant grandi en Angleterre et venant d'être adoptés par un couple de russes. Ils avaient pour tâche de se lier d'amitié avec Milan et Anya Moskovitch, les enfants de Vladimir Moskovitch, un trafiquant d'armes. Puis le topo habituel : pose de micros, récolte de diverses informations prouvant la culpabilité de Vladimir…

Mais il y avait un léger bémol. Vladimir Moskovitch avait un frère, Aleksander. Ce frère en question était l'associé de Vladimir, mais à la grande différence de ce dernier, n'avait pas d'enfants, était très discret mais surtout paranoïaque au plus haut point. On ne pouvait pas arrêter Vladimir sans arrêter son frère, car cela le ferait s'éclipser très loin et il serait quasiment introuvable. Les deux jeunes agents devaient faire d'une pierre deux coups.

James soupira. Cela aurait pu être une mission absolument géniale si seulement il avait eu un ou une autre coéquipière. Car il regrettait un peu d'avoir accepté. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas s'entendre avec Jessyka, étant donné qu'il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui tienne tête. Et en plus, elle était arrogante. Une vague de colère le submergea à la seconde même où il y repensait.

-Fait chier ! ragea-t-il en donnant un nouveau coup dans son oreiller.

Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Ouais…

-J'peux entrer ?

-Ouais…

Bruce pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit de son ami.

-Ta mission. Tu la fais avec Jessyka McAdams, c'est ça ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Ben… je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu la connaître, sinon. Tout le monde évite d'en parler, en fait.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-En général, quand quelqu'un à affaire à elle, il évite de trop la ramener…

-C'est un peu la terreur du campus ? railla James.

-Pas vraiment. Elle ne fait pas parti de CHERUB, mais des services secrets. Et elle n'est pas des plus amicales…

Bruce paraissait gêné. James haussa son sourcil droit et planta son menton dans son coude.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler…

-T'es dans la merde, alors je vais pas te laisser galérer.

-Pourquoi je suis dans la merde ? En quoi le fait de faire une mission avec cette morveuse me donne le statut d'un innocent condamné à perpette ? demanda James, exaspéré.

-Déjà, elle a un an de plus que toi. Puis elle pas nette.

Un long silence se fit dans la chambre. Bruce avait posé son talon droit sur son genou gauche et affichait un air soucieux. James scruta attentivement son visage et écarquilla les yeux.

-T'as peur d'elle ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Toi, le dieu des arts martiaux, tu as peur de cette nana trop maquillée qui se comporte comme une petite racaille ?

Bruce le fusilla du regard.

-Ta gueule. Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Si elle est si terrifiante, comment ça se fait que j'en ai pas entendu parler avant ? Ça va faire trois ans que je suis là !

-En fait, elle est partie trois mois avant ton arrivée au campus pour une mission de la plus haute importance. Etant donné qu'avant la semaine dernière, elle n'était pas revenue, on pensait qu'elle resterait là où elle était. Alors, on l'avait un peu oubliée…

-Mais vous êtes tous des machines de guerre ! Pourquoi vous êtes à la limite de vous faire dessus quand elle arrive ?

-Les agents de CHERUB ont un minimum de moralité et de loyauté. Pas elle. Elle est sadique. Complètement tarée. Si elle peut pas t'encadrer, elle te défonce.

-Il faut lui envoyer un pain dans la figure et c'est terminé… T'es quasi-imbattable, Bruce !

-Personne n'a encore réussi à lui porter le moindre coup. Une fois, trois agents de 17 ans ont essayé de lui faire mordre la poussière. Ils ont terminé à l'hosto. Tous. Les. Trois.

-Pas mal…

-Elle avait dix ans et demi.

James ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Puis il comprit.

-C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

Il éclata d'un grand rire. Bruce gardait le même air renfrogné, pendant que son ami lui adressait une grande claque dans le dos.

-T'as failli ma faire marcher, mon vieux.

-C'est pas une blague, James.

-Mais réfléchis, bordel ! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes et comme par hasard, plusieurs années après, une nana sanguinaire revient d'on ne sait où ! Et évidemment, cette nana est imbattable et sadique, et terrorise tout le monde ! T'en fais pas un peu trop, là ? On se croirait dans un mauvais film de série B ! On est pas dans un bouquin, merde ! Tu sais quoi ? Elle me fait pas peur, cette fille ! Qu'elle se ramène, et je vais lui expliquer la vie, moi ! hurla James.

Il souffla un grand coup. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il affichait un sourire conquérant.

Bruce se leva, blasé.

-Comme tu voudras. Mais viens pas pleurnicher quand elle t'aura achevé.

Il quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte, laissant seul un James quelque peu déboussolé.


	4. Chapter 3

-C'est bon ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Stephen McAdams, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Hein ? Euh… ouais, ouais…

James tenta de rajouter un pull dans sa valise pleine à craquer, mais voyant qu'elle ne fermait pas, abandonna en soupirant.

Stephen sourit et entra dans la pièce :

-Dis donc, tu soupires souvent quand je te vois.

L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'air morose. Jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'autant redouter une mission. Pas à cause de l'objectif, en soi, cela n'avait rien d'insurmontable, mais plutôt à cause de sa coéquipière. Il la détestait purement et simplement, et c'était apparemment réciproque. Il se promit de le lui faire comprendre un jour, là où tous les autres avaient échoué. Bien involontairement, un sourire narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il se leva d'un bond et, sous l'œil amusé de Stephen, déclara :

-Elle me fait pas peur, cette débile profonde ! Je vais lui faire voir qui est le chef !

-Alors c'est bien ma fille qui te tracassait depuis une semaine ? rigola Stephen.

-Elle ne me tracasse pas ! s'indigna James.

« En fait, un peu », pensa-t-il. En effet, il dû reconnaître que la jeune fille occupait constamment ses pensées. Pas en bien, certes : à chaque fois que James se remémorait son visage, il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas entrer dans une rage folle. Mais elle était là quand même, nichée dans son cerveau, et ça le mettait hors de lui.

-Je comprends pas comment un mec aussi génial que vous a pu engendrer une horreur pareille ! ! C'est à cause de votre femme, c'est ça ? Elle aussi, elle est complètement atteinte ? grogna James.

-Elle est morte, lâcha Stephen d'une voix blanche.

L'adolescent se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Il se tourna vers lui, conscient d'avoir fait une belle gaffe. Stephen, adossé contre la porte, avait le regard dans le vague.

-Ça va faire treize ans, dit-il, si mélancolique que le sang du blond se glaça.

L'organisateur de mission eut un rire nerveux.

-Je suis désolé, bafouilla James.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

James le regarda attentivement. Etait-ce donc ça, la faiblesse de Stephen McAdams, l'homme toujours joyeux et moqueur ? La fatigue marqua soudain ses traits, et il dit d'une voix lasse :

-Par contre, j'aimerais que tu évites d'en toucher un seul mot à Jess, même si elle te sort la plus grosse des conneries, genre que sa mère est en Russie pour affaires familiales. À moins que tu aies envie de raccourcir considérablement ta durée de vie…

Un nouveau sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Stephen, qui frappa dans ses mains, animé d'une énergie nouvelle. Il s'empara des sacs de James et lança :

-Allez ! C'est parti ! ! On a un avion à prendre, nous !

Tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir, James ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

-Euh… Vous ne voudriez pas me dire quelques trucs sur Jess ? C'est pour qu'en cas de Troisième Guerre mondiale, je ne perde pas trop vite, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Stephen gloussa :

-Quoi ? Tu oses récupérer directement tes informations dans le camp adverse ?

-Ouais. C'est à ça qu'on m'entraîne, dans ce campus.

L'organisateur de mission ouvrit la bouche, mais finalement la referma. Il souriait, songeur.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Stephen déclara :

-C'est OK. Je suis d'accord pour te balancer quelques uns de ses points faibles. Je pense qu'après tout, ça lui fera du bien de revenir sur Terre. Je compte sur toi pour lui montrer qu'elle ne peut pas gouverner la planète entière. Mais fais gaffe, ça va pas être facile.

Ils arrivèrent dans les escaliers.

-Au fait, continua-t-il, tu supportes quelle équipe ?

-Arsenal, bien sûr, répliqua le jeune blond comme si c'était évident.

-Aïe, grimaça Stephen. Ça commence mal…

-Allez, grouillez-vous un peu !

-Calmos, John, pète un coup, bordel !

-Écoutez, McAdams, vous commencez réellement à me taper sur les nerfs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à faire chier les gens.

-Nan.

-Quoi, nan ? fulmina John Jones.

-Je ne fais pas chier les gens. Juste toi, nuance.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes coincé, et ça m'énerve. Je ne supporte pas les mecs comme vous.

Stephen était passé au vouvoiement, ce qui, en général, était plutôt mauvais signe. Il continua d'une voix glaciale :

-Si vous voulez que cette mission se passe pour le mieux, je vous conseille d'éviter de foutre la pression aux agents. Et, accessoirement, de vous la fermer. On ne réussit pas quand on est trop à cran. J'ai déjà fait l'expérience, merci.

James, qui regardait la scène de loin, était surpris du brusque changement d'attitude de Stephen.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna John.

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, Stephen souleva son gilet noir, dévoilant ainsi la profonde cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse.

-1987. Explosion dans les souterrains de Moscou. Mauvais réflexe. J'étais très très… très stressé. À cause de qui ? De mon boss qui n'arrêtait pas de gueuler pour rien.

John ne répliqua pas, un peu gêné. Il préféra changer de sujet :

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout, Jessyka ? Elle est toujours en retard, c'est pas possible !

-C'est de ma fille que tu parles, tête de nœud, grinça Stephen en le fusillant du regard.

-Ce n'est pas parce que c'est votre fille qu'elle a le droit à un traitement de faveur !

-Je…

-STOP ! s'écria James.

Il se plaça entre eux, mains relevées. Il avait préféré s'interposer, conscient que ça n'allait pas tarder à tourner au vinaigre.

-Merci, on a compris. Vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en photo, mais là, vaut mieux arrêter avant que ça parte en sucette.

Stephen se recula légèrement.

-D'ailleurs, enchaîna l'adolescent, vous m'aviez dit que vous m'informeriez des points faibles du monstre qui vous sert de fille…

L'organisateur de la mission retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

-Ah oui. Mais rêve pas trop, je vais pas tout te dire non plus.

Après avoir accordé un magnifique doigt d'honneur à John Jones, il regarda sa montre et commença, en s'appuyant sur le muret près du mini-van :

-Bieeeeen ! Si tu veux faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas trop horrible, il y aura quelques petites règles à respecter. Primo : n'oublie surtout pas de lui fêter son anniversaire. Même si tu la hais, et que vous venez de vous défoncer la tronche à coup de battes de base-ball, tu lui souhaites. Elle sera tellement contente que tu auras une petite vingtaine de minutes de répit.

-Ben ouais, mais c'est quand ?

-Elle va fêter ses seize ans le 2 janvier.

-Elle n'a que quinze ans ? s'étonna James.

-Belle déduction ! ironisa Stephen. Deuzio, continua-t-il, si tu as un truc à lui dire qui ne va pas lui faire plaisir, mais alors pas du tout du tout, dis le lui quand elle sort de la douche. Elle est plutôt détendue, et si t'as de la chance, elle va t'ignorer. Troizio, si elle t'énerve trop, passe-lui un DVD Disney. Tu seras tranquille pendant une heure et demie non-stop, et crois moi, avec des nanas comme ça, c'est pas négligeable.

James écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle est fan de dessins animés Disney ? Vous vous foutez pas un peu de ma gueule ?

Stephen gloussa, et haussa les épaules d'un geste faussement désolé.

-Même pas. Elle les connaît pas cœur.

L'adolescent en resta bouche bée. Il avait énormément de mal à imaginer Jessyka McAdams regarder Cendrillon ou la Belle et la Bête.

-Par contre, fit remarquer l'adulte. Une fois son Disney terminé, ne sois pas dans les parages. Une heure et demie sans une seule crise de nerfs, c'est trop pour elle, et elle a de l'énergie à revendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

James plaqua une main sur son front, persuadé que Stephen se payait sa tête.

- Après… euh… ah oui ! Elle est sensible du petit doigt gauche.

-Super, railla le jeune blond. Et à quoi ça va me servir ?

-Tu pourras…

Stephen ne pu terminer sa phrase.

-Salut les losers ! s'écria une voix rauque.

James leva les yeux au ciel. « Manquais plus qu'elle… », pensa-t-il.

-Ben alors, pauvre naze, tu réponds pas ? En plus d'être con, t'es malpoli ?

L'adolescent allait cracher une réplique cinglante mais il vit Stephen lui faire signe de se taire. Il obéit, tremblant de rage. Il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la rembarrer une bonne fois pour toute. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par son portable qui se mit à vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

_1 SMS de Kerry._

Il le consulta rapidement.

_ DESOLEE DE NE PAS AVOIR PU VENIR TE DIRE AU REVOIR. TU VAS ME MANQUER. KERRY._

-Tiens, un message de la pimbêche ?

James sursauta et tourna la tête : Jessyka surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements et s'était fait un plaisir de lire le SMS par dessus l'épaule du blond.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Si, répondit-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai, quelle comportement de gamine, celle là ! Comment ça se fait que Bruce ait peur de cette tarée ? » pensa-t-il. Il replaça rageusement son portable dans sa poche.

-Tu montes, Ducon ? cria Jessyka.

Il s'engouffra dans le van. Elle était déjà affalée sur la banquette de droite, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle avait enlevé sa teinture brune, et ses cheveux désormais blond cendré tombaient sur ses yeux gris encore une fois entourés d'un épais trait de crayon noir. Il remarqua que la jeune fille portait de nombreuses bagues, sûrement en métal, à la main droite. Son pantalon noir était serré, et James pu voir que les jambes de Jessyka étaient plutôt fines.

-Qu'est ce que t'as, à me mater ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le concerné, surpris, ne répondit pas.

-Débile…, marmonna-t-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur l'écran de son Ipod.

James grogna quelques insultes avant de baisser la vitre.

-Vous ne montez pas ? demanda-t-il à John et Stephen.

-Nan, on prend une autre voiture et on vous rejoint tout à l'heure à l'aéroport. J'ai quelques documents à récupérer, répondit Stephen. Et bonne chance pour le trajet…

-Ça va, elle a l'air plus gamine que la première fois qu'on s'est vu, chuchota James.

Stephen partit dans un léger fou rire, avant de dire :

-Tu verras, c'est par période. Il y a des jours où son âge mental ne dépasse pas celui d'un enfant de cinq ans, et d'autres où elle est carrément sadique. Aujourd'hui, t'as l'air d'avoir de la chance. Par contre, pour demain, je te garantis rien.

-Merci de ton soutien, ironisa James, je me sens beaucoup mieux, maintenant.

-T'inquiète pas… C'est pas si horrible que ça…

James remonta la vitre. Il laissa échapper quelques jurons. Il était contrarié. Il ne supportait pas d'être obligé de modifier son comportement pour contenter une fille qu'il haïssait. Il tourna la tête vers sa coéquipière. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Et elle souriait. Toutes traces de malveillance et de mépris avaient disparu de son visage. Elle paraissait presque jolie. « Presque, hein… » pensa-t-il en souriant à son tour. Stephen avait sûrement raison, ça ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça…


	5. Chapter 4

- Jessyka…

- …

- Jessyka !

James laissa échapper un juron avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de sa voisine et de la secouer :

- JESSYKA !

La concernée sursauta, surprise, retira ses écouteurs et adressa à l'adolescent un regard meurtrier. Nullement impressionné, ce dernier dit :

- Ferme le petit volet du hublot, j'ai le soleil dans la gueule et ça me gave.

La jeune blonde haussa les sourcils, pendant qu'un sourire carnassier s'étirait lentement sur ses lèvres :

- Ça t'énerve ? C'est une bonne raison de t'ignorer, alors…

Elle replaça les écouteurs de son I-pod dans ses oreilles, un air ravi sur le visage.

- Fais pas chier et abaisse ce putain de volet, menaça James, poing brandi.

- La violence ne résout rien, Dunaze, récita-t-elle.

Un gloussement se fit entendre derrière eux. James se retourna et découvrit Stephen McAdams, yeux brillants et mains devant la bouche, essayant de contenir son fou rire.

- Ça te fait rire ? lança Jessyka, amusée. C'est vrai, pourtant.

- C'est bien à toi de dire ça, pouffa Stephen. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu n'en croies pas un mot.

L'adolescente se renfonça dans son siège, souriante.

- T'as pas tort, sur ce coup.

- Et ce volet ? tenta James.

- Tu te le mets où je pense.

James soupira et se leva. « On est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même… », pensa-t-il.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit une main agripper son tee-shirt et le rasseoir de force.

- Ecoute, mon coco. Je ne tiens pas à avoir les parties de ton corps plus basses que la ceinture à proximité de mon magnifique visage, alors t'es gentil, tu restes assis.

- « Magnifique visage »… Et narcissique, en plus ? railla le concerné.

Jessyka le fit taire d'un coup de coude bien placé. Le jeune homme se tordit de douleur.

- T'es malade ?

- Si tu veux que tout se passe bien, je te conseille vivement d'arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule. Pigé ?

Elle illustra ses paroles d'un regard glacial.

James n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner.

- J'en ai maté des plus doués que toi, ma pauvre vieille. Si tu crois que tu me fais peur…, ricana-t-il en se redressant de nouveau.

Jessyka se leva d'un bond. D'une vitesse affolante, elle saisit rageusement son coéquipier par le cou, ses ongles lacérant sa peau. L'adolescent essaya de lui faire lâcher prise en lui administrant de nombreux coups, mais ils eurent pour conséquence une pression plus forte encore. Un rictus maléfique déformait les traits de la jeune fille.

- Jessyka. Pas de visites, déclara Stephen, regardant tranquillement la scène.

L'interpellée retira automatiquement sa main, adressant un regard craintif à son père.

- Papa, s'il te plaît.

- Ecoute, Jessy, tes sautes d'humeur commencent sérieusement à me les casser, alors tu t'assois et tu la fermes. Et si j'ai encore une seule remarque à te faire, je te jure que tu pourras te brosser pour aller le voir.

- Papa…

- Tais-toi.

Jessyka, ébranlée, obéit. James, se massant toujours le cou, la regarda avec stupeur. Son père avait fait preuve d'une parfaite autorité, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit que Stephen McAdams était la seule personne à qui obéissait sa coéquipière. Il se leva, jetant un coup d'œil à Jess qui, les larmes aux yeux, commençait à se ronger les ongles. Il posa sa main sur le volet, surveillant sa voisine du coin de l'œil, avant de l'abaisser lentement. Jessyka restait toujours immobile, comme sonnée. Elle avait le regard dans le vague. Le jeune homme reprit furtivement sa place, content. Il le fut moins quand l'adolescent rouvrit le volet d'un geste sec. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire insolent aux lèvres. Sa torpeur de l'instant précédent avait laissé place à une animosité inégalable.

- Tu croyais m'avoir, pauvre tarte ?

James quitta hargneusement sa place, résistant à l'envie de lui en coller une. Il se posa à côté de Stephen, qui fouillait dans ses papiers.

- Je vais finir par la claquer.

- À tes risques et périls, sourit l'organisateur de mission.

- Franchement, il n'y avait personne d'autre pour faire cette mission ? demanda tristement James.

- Il n'y a pas plus qualifié qu'elle.

- C'est quoi, votre truc pour la faire obéir ?

- On dirait que tu parles d'un chien ! rigola Stephen.

- Franchement…

- Y a pas de truc. L'habitude, c'est tout.

- Fichtre… Je dis chapeau, alors…

Stephen souriait.

- Allez. Dernière vérification de ton ordre de mission, déclara-t-il en attrapant un petit paquet de feuille.

James soupira. Il le connaissait par cœur, presque à en être dégoûté.

- T'as raison, on est jamais trop prudent, admit-il.

- C'est bien, c'est bien, tu es sérieux. Alors, ton nom ?

- Dimitri Kristianov.

- Ekaterina, alias Jessyka, et toi êtes…

- Frère et sœur, hélas, grogna l'adolescent et croisant les bras sur son torse. Et jumeaux, en plus.

- Parle moi un peu de toi…

- Euh… Nous sommes tous les deux nés à Moscou, mais nos parents nous ont abandonnés à notre naissance. On a d'abord été adopté par un couple d'anglais jusqu'à nos quinze ans, mais ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. On est maintenant chez Irina et Aleksey Withanovsky, deux russes. On vient de déménager chez eux.

-Bien. Et dans quelle ville ?

-…

James écarquilla les yeux et fouilla au plus profond de sa mémoire. Il conclut avec effarement qu'il lui était totalement impossible de se rappeler du nom de cette foutue ville…

-Je… euh…

-Velikiy Novgorod, lâcha une voix.

James se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivée. Jessyka le toisait, mâchouillant un chewing-gum. Elle lui adressa un regard méprisant.

-Avoue que c'est compliqué…, râla l'adolescent en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Nan, c'est pas compliqué, répliqua-t-elle, c'est juste que ta capacité à retenir les choses est très très retardée, c'est tout.

Le jeune blond l'assassina du regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire candide, avant de s'installer aux côtés de son père. Ce dernier l'observait, amusé. Il posa à James encore quelques questions, le félicita et replongea dans ses papiers. Le jeune homme scrutait le moindre de ses mouvements. Stephen paraissait très concentré. Il fronçait les sourcils de temps en temps, sûrement quand il lisait dans un rapport quelque chose qui l'agaçait. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait passé que très peu de temps avec l'organisateur de mission, mais il le trouvait absolument formidable. Il repensait à son père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, avant de soupirer. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa mère. Grâce à CHERUB et au superbe environnement dans lequel il grandissait désormais, sa peine s'était rapidement estompée, mais à certains moments, elle lui manquait… Il se demandait quelle aurait été sa vie si elle n'était pas décédée. Ou encore si il était resté dans cet orphelinat sordide. « J'aurais probablement terminé en taule », songea-t-il. Il ferma les yeux. Le visage de Kerry s'imposa dans son esprit. Il l'avait un peu oubliée, et s'en senti coupable. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions pas la voix de Stephen.

-Oh, Jessyka chérie, je suis passé à la maison tout à l'heure, et il y avait quelque chose pour toi. J'avais complètement zappé !

James le regarda trifouiller dans son sac et en ressortir une lettre. Jessyka paraissait folle de joie. Elle la lui arracha des mains et l'ouvrit, un air d'extase sur le visage. Elle déplia la longue feuille recouverte d'une petite écriture et commença sa lecture, s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège.

L'adolescent remarqua avec stupeur que les yeux de sa coéquipière brillaient de plus en plus. Il pouvait voir son sourire s'élargir et ses joues prendre une jolie teinte rosée. Elle alla jusqu'à émettre un petit gloussement. James se retint de ricaner. Il venait de découvrir une autre facette de la tarée qui allait lui servir de jumelle.

Elle finit par poser la lettre sur son ventre, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, toute gênée. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille que venait de déposer un bisou sur les lèvres de son amoureux. James avait beau ne pas pouvoir l'encadrer, il reconnut que quand elle ne faisait pas une tête de killeuse, elle était loin d'être moche. Mais il préféra cependant chasser ces idées farfelues de son cerveau.

Alors que le jet n'allait pas tarder à atterrir, James se décida enfin à réveiller Jessyka qui dormait profondément. Au moment où il allait la secouer comme un prunier, il entendit le téléphone de la jeune fille biper. Il fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait distinguer la luminosité émise par l'écran du portable à travers le tissu du pantalon de Jess. Il lutta mais ne pu résister à la tentation de lui chipper son mobile avant d'en consulter rapidement l'écran.

_1 SMS de Logan 3_

James vérifia que Jessyka dormait toujours à poings fermés et le lut :

_IL A BEAU ETRE MINUIT, IL FAIT_

_ENCORE 30° À L'OMBRE. JE VAIS ME _

_BAIGNER. JE PENSE À TOI._

_LOGAN._

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

L'adolescent sursauta violemment. Le portable lui échappa des mains et termina sa course sous le siège.

-Merde… Euh, rien, rien du tout !

Stephen le fixait, un air de malice sur le visage. Il pouffa pendant que le jeune blond se penchait pour récupérer le téléphone et le remettre dans la poche de sa voisine.

-Je t'y prends, à lire les SMS de ma fille !

-Désolé, répliqua James, honteux. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Je sais bien. Mais arrange-toi pour qu'elle ne le sache jamais.

James soupira exagérément.

-Elle est si horrible que ça ? Parce que franchement, depuis le début du voyage, elle n'a fait qu'avoir un comportement puéril.

Stephen haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas trop à moi qu'il faut demander, je ne vais pas te dire que ma fille est complètement tarée, aucun père ne le pourrait. Elle est juste… un peu impulsive. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça dépend des fois. Allez, attache ta ceinture, on va atterrir. Tu réveilles Jess ?

-Sans façon, merci, grogna-t-il.

Stephen rigola. Puis il s'approcha de Jess et déposa tendrement un baiser sur son front avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots que James ne comprit pas. Jess ouvrit doucement les yeux et marmonna, dans les vapes :

-Il va bien, hein ?

-Oui, il va bien, Pitchounette. Mets ta ceinture.

Elle s'étira et obéit.

-Fais gaffe à ce qu'elle ne se rendorme pas.

-Et oh, je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter !

-Comme tu veux. Mais je te préviens, elle ne réussira pas à dormir cette nuit, et c'est toi qu'elle viendrait saouler. Ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, déclara l'organisateur de mission, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

James écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vivement vers Jessyka qui somnolait de nouveau avant de la secouer sans délicatesse.

-Réveille-toi ! lui hurla-t-il dans les oreilles.

La concernée fronça les sourcils.

-T'es vraiment fêlé, toi…, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

James croisa les bras sur son ventre, sourd à cette remarque.

Il atterrissait enfin. « Russie, me voilà », songea-t-il, amusé.

-Bienvenue ! Entrez, je vous en prie !

James regarda attentivement la petite brune qui venait de leur ouvrir la porte. Cheveux légèrement ondulés, assez longs, et de jolis yeux bleus. Elle devait avoir entre trente et trente-cinq ans.

-Magdalena Davis. Ravie de vous connaître.

-De même. Je suis Stephen McAdams, l'organisateur de cette mission, voici John Jones, le contrôleur, et les deux agents. Jessyka McAdams, ma fille, et James Adams.

-Bien. Mon mari arrive. Il donne le bain au petit.

-On vous laisse vous installer.

-Tu pars déjà, Papa ?

-Ouais. Je serai au numéro 21, au bout de la rue. C'est là que se trouvera tout le matos électronique, les vidéos surveillance et autres babioles dans le genre.

James vit John hausser les sourcils.

-Excusez-moi, Mr McAdams, mais je crois que vous faites erreur.

-Pardon ? lâcha Stephen, méprisant.

-JE suis au numéro 21.

-C'est toi qui te gourres.

-Je vous assure que non.

Stephen ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vous voulez dire… qu'on va devoir cohabiter ? Hahaha. Ça va pas le faire.

-Si vous croyez que je m'en réjouis…

James ne pu s'empêcher de glousser. La situation était plutôt comique, étant donné que les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

-Je…

John fut interrompu par un homme qui, sortant d'une des pièces voisines, venait à leur rencontre, un bambin dans les bras. Il devait, lui aussi, ne pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans, et ses cheveux blonds un peu en bataille tombaient sur ses yeux tout aussi bleus que ceux de sa femme.

-Je suis Tyler Davis, déclara-t-il. Et voici Andrea, ajouta-t-il en regardant son rejeton.

-Salut, dit James.

-Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh ! Il est trop mimi ! s'exclama tout à coup Jessyka.

James sursauta et crut rêver quand il vit la jeune fille se diriger vers Tyler, comme hypnotisée, et lui demander :

-Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ?

Elle affichait un sourire béat.

-Si tu veux, répondit Tyler, étonné de voir une adolescente si singulière aussi captivée par son fils.

-Et c'est reparti, marmonna Stephen en levant les yeux au ciel.

James lui adressa un regard étonné.

-Tu viens de découvrir un autre de ses points faibles, expliqua malicieusement l'organisateur de mission.

En effet. Jessyka babillait, le petit dans les bras.

- Tu sais qu't'es mimi, toi ? Qui c'est que c'est le garçonnet de plus mignon de la planète ? C'est Andrea ! Tu dis bonjour à Tata Jessy ?

Pendant qu'elle le couvrait de smacks, Magdalena déclara, un peu gênée :

-Au fait… euh… j'espère que James et Jessyka s'entendent bien, parce qu'il n'y a que deux chambres, dans cette maison. Ils vont devoir partager celle qui est à l'étage…

-QUOI ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Nouveau chapitre ! ! Et un merci à cleanupguywithagun, Ineeees40 et Geek of Zik pour les reviews ! Franchement, ça fait plaisir !

-La bonne blague, gloussa Jessyka en chatouillant Andrea.

-Ce n'est pas une blague. Il n'y a vraiment que deux chambres…

James laissa échapper un profond soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

-Tu as dû être très méchant dans une vie antérieure, conclut Stephen, adossé contre le mur.

Le blond était étonné du manque de réaction de sa soi-disant jumelle.

-Mais dis quelque chose, toi ! ! Réagis, merde ! ! s'écria-t-il.

-C'est pas en s'énervant qu'une chambre va apparaître comme par magie… Pragmatique, Adams, pragmatique…

-Quand elle a un gosse dans les bras, elle se fout de tout, gloussa l'organisateur de mission. Allez donc chercher vos sacs, les jeunes.

L'adolescent s'exécuta en râlant. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte et grogna :

-Jessyka, tu viens m'aider ? Je peux pas tout porter tout seul ! !

-Je voudrais bien, mon chou, mais je suis occupée, là, répondit-elle alors qu'elle lançait Andrea dans les airs. Mais voui, c'est toi le plus mignonounet !

Andrea pouffa et Jess craqua :

-Aaah ! Trop choupi ! ! J'en veux plein des comme ça quand je serai grande ! ! !

Tyler, yeux écarquillés, la fixait comme si elle allait se changer en dragon.

-Je plains tes futurs gosses, déclara James avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la voiture.

Il neigeait abondamment, et le jeune blond avait les doigts transis de froid. Il eut de grandes difficultés à ouvrir le coffre. Il en sortit sa valise et celle de sa coéquipière. Il remarqua ensuite un gros sac de sport noir, tout au fond. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha en avant et agrippa les deux lanières afin de le tirer vers lui, mais sans succès. Le sac devait peser plusieurs dizaines de kilos, et James en fut étonné. Il parvint à l'approcher, mais eut beaucoup de mal à le soulever pour l'extirper du coffre. L'adolescent pesta contre le froid mordant.

-Jessyka ! ! hurla-t-il.

Une tête blonde apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, encore ? ?

-Ton putain de sac pèse une tonne !

-Oh !

Elle se dirigea vers lui, frottant ses mains d'un air content.

-Génial, génial, génial ! ! !

James remarqua qu'elle avait laissé Andrea dans les bras de son père. Elle se pencha et souleva son sac sans trop d'efforts, avant de l'amener dans la maison. Le jeune blond, vexé que sa future jumelle ait eu la force physique suffisante pour porter son bagage, empoigna les deux valises et suivit la jeune fille.

Cette dernière sauta au cou de son père.

-Merci d'y avoir pensé ! ! Merci, merci, merci ! !

Elle déposa deux baisers sonores sur ses joues.

Puis elle se précipita vers les escaliers.

-Le premier arrivé choisit son lit !

James s'élança à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa et tira sur le tee-shirt de son adversaire. Déséquilibrée, Jessyka dévala les marches en roulé-boulé. Une fois en bas et un peu décoiffée, elle hurla, tremblante de rage :

-JAMES ! ! TU ES UN HOMME MORT ! !

Elle s'élança de plus bel, sous les yeux ébahis des adultes présents dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage, elle ne vit personne. Méfiante, elle plissa les yeux. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. L'adolescente s'empara de son poignard caché dans sa ceinture et sans se retourner complètement, agrippa l'inconnu par les cheveux avant de le tirer vers elle et de placer d'un geste vif la lame sur sa gorge.

-AH ! ! ! T'es fêlée ! !

Jessyka fronça les sourcils.

-Oh. C'est toi, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton détaché en reconnaissant sa victime.

-Vas te faire soigner, grogna James en se massant le cou. Putain… Et je peux savoir pourquoi t'as un couteau sur toi ? ajouta-t-il, énervé.

-Simple précaution, souffla la blonde. D'ailleurs, tu vas me le payer.

James sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine quand le regard glacial et assassin de Jessyka se posa sur lui. Bien décidé à lui montrer qui était le chef, il préféra lui adresser une droite en pleine figure plutôt que de s'enfuir en courant. D'habitude, il n'aimait pas trop frapper les filles, mais là, il n'avait aucun scrupule à lui rectifier le portrait.

Ce qu'il n'avait cependant pas prévu, c'était que son poing n'atteigne pas son but. Ce fut pourtant le cas. Il fut stoppé par la paume de la main de sa pseudo-jumelle. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire des plus narquois. James écarquilla les yeux, totalement stupéfait. Il hurla quand Jessyka lui envoya un violent coup de talon à l'abdomen. Il se tordit de douleur, vacillant, la respiration coupée. Il ferma les paupières, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il ne voulait en aucun cas pleurer devant elle. La souffrance était telle qu'il eut un haut-le-cœur. Jamais il n'avait reçu un coup aussi violent. Malgré la rage qu'il ressentait envers sa coéquipière, il ne put s'empêcher d'être bluffé.

Jessyka l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt et approcha son visage du sien. Puis elle brandit son poing, menaçante :

-Tu vois mon poing, là ?

-Ou… oui, souffla-t-il, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-ET BIEN SI TU CONTINUES À ME FAIRE CHIER, TU LE VERRAS MIEUX, VU QU'IL SERA SUR TA GUEULE ! ! ! PIGÉ ? ? !

-Ou…oui…

-Bieeen ! Ravie que ça soi clair entre nous, sourit-elle en lui tapotant la joue.

Elle s'étira, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa démarche féline. Elle ouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et déclara :

-Je prends le lit de droite.

Puis elle redescendit les escaliers, crachant au passage au visage de James qui ne réagit pas, se contentant de la regarder, hagard.

Il essuya rapidement sa figure, dégoûté, et dévala les marches à son tour, furieux. Il se maudissait de s'être laissé impressionné pas cette folle.

Il s'apprêtait à hurler quand il vit Jessyka, mais il remarqua qu'elle berçait Andrea. Son visage était paisible, et son regard qui quelques minutes auparavant était noir de rage, se trouvait maintenant empli de tendresse. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur quand l'adolescente embrassa le front du bambin avant de commencer à fredonner un berceuse. James ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il put entendre que c'était du russe. Andrea ferma doucement les paupières, enroulant ses petits doigts autour de l'index de Jess.

Tyler, Magalena, John et Stephen venaient de sortir de la maison pour discuter, sachant le petit garçon entre de bonnes mains.

Toute l'animosité de James envers Jessyka disparut aussitôt à la vue de ce joli tableau. Il sourit, s'adossant au mur et croisant les mains sur son torse.

-Jessyka ? appela Stephen de dehors. Tu peux venir deux secondes ?

La concernée se dirigea vers James, et lui tendit timidement Andrea.

-On m'a dit que tu t'y connaissais…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, étonné.

-Joshua Asker, précisa Jess. Et apparemment, il continue à t'adorer.

-Oh.

James prit délicatement le bambin dans ses bras. Sa coéquipière smacka Andrea une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son père.

L'adolescent baissa la tête vers l'enfant. Il babillait, les paupières entre-ouvertes. Puis il posa son front sur le torse de James, mordillant son tee-shirt, avant de lui adresser un sourire candide. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de déposer un bisou sur le sommet de son crâne.

-Bonne nuit ma puce !

Stephen étreignit sa fille.

-Allez. À partir de maintenant, ton papa, c'est Tyler. Mais tu peux toujours me passer un coup de fil s'il y a un truc qui va pas. Ok, Pitchounette ?

-Oui, répliqua Jessyka.

-Au dodo ! Vous devez être en forme pour votre premier jour de cours demain ! !

Jessyka soupira, toujours blottie dans les bras de son père.

-C'est barbare, de nous faire aller au lycée deux semaines avant les vacances…

James, affalé sur le canapé, observait la scène et hocha la tête en entendant les paroles de la jeune fille.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord.

Il n'était pas du tout motivé à l'idée de retourner dans un lycée normal, affreusement ennuyeux et déprimant. Il se dit qu'au moins, il arriverait à suivre les cours sans trop écouter et qu'il pourrait donc piquer un petit roupillon. L'enseignement de Cherub étant largement supérieur, il avait un très bon niveau dans la plupart des matières.

-Allez vous coucher ! ordonna Stephen. À plus ! !

Pendant que John et Stephen sortaient de la maison, James se leva et s'étira en baillant.

-La vache… je suis crevé… Je prends la salle d'eau du haut.

-Je crois pas, nan…, ricana une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard moqueur de Jessyka. Cette dernière gloussa et se précipita vers les escaliers. James n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait déjà claqué la porte et s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain.

-C'est pas vrai ! ! Mais elle a vraiment prévu de me faire chier jusqu'au bout, celle là ! ragea-t-il.

Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour s'énerver à cause d'une salle d'eau.

-Fais chier ! !

-Quelque chose me dit que la cohabitation ne va pas être facile, sourit Magdalena en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux du blonds.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, plongé dans ses pensés.

-Vas t'allonger en attendant qu'elle ait terminé, conseilla-t-elle.

James hocha la tête.

-Bonne nuit, Magda.

-Bonne nuit.

Il monta les escaliers d'un pas traînant. Quand il passa devant la salle de bain, il entendit Jessyka chanter à tue-tête.

-TA GUEULE ! ! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing rageur dans la porte.

Il ne réussit qu'à faire chanter Jessyka encore plus fort, et encore plus faux.

Plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, il entra dans leur chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, avant de tenter d'étrangler son oreiller. Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs, et il ne lui faudrait qu'une minuscule chose pour littéralement péter un câble. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Puis finalement s'endormit.

-Hep hep hep ! ! Vous oubliez quelque chose, je crois ! !

James fit volte face, et vit Tyler lui tendre sa nouvelle carte Sim. Il s'en empara et la plaça dans son téléphone, impatient. Jessyka faisait de même à ses côtés.

-Bonne journée ! Et évitez de vous entre-tuer, s'il vous plaît, ce serait pas du luxe, ricana Tyler.

-Très drôle, sourit James. Bouge-toi, la folle furieuse, on va louper le bus…

Jessyka lui adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de saluer Tyler.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes déjà quand James remarqua que sa coéquipière n'était vêtue que d'un simple jean et d'un gilet par dessus son tee-shirt. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait regardé le thermomètre avant de partir et ce dernier affichait –10°. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas fait attention, et il en fut étonné.

-Euh… T'as pas froid, comme ça ?

Jessyka se tourna vers lui, plissant ses yeux gris.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Bah, j'sais pas, on se les cailles et t'as pas de manteau, alors…

Il se tut, un peu gêné. Jessyka s'exclama :

-Aaaah ! Ça ? T'inquiètes, poulette, je ressens pas le froid. Ni le chaud, d'ailleurs.

James ne releva pas le « poulette ». Il accéléra pour marcher à ses côtés et demanda, réajustant son écharpe

-C'est à dire ?

-Que je prenne un bain bouillant ou un bain glacé, je ne vois pas la différence, en fait.

-Et quand tu manges ? C'est pareil ? ?

-Nan. Dans ce cas là, je sais si c'est chaud ou froid. Heureusement… mes repas seraient un peu triste… Quoi que, ça aurait pu être une bonne excuse pour te faire des plats bouillants afin que tu te brûles la langue…, dit-elle sur un ton pensif, comme si elle élaborait petit à petit un stratagème maléfique.

-Eh ! ! s'indigna James.

-Oh… Je te taquines ! ! rigola-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire… amical.

Le jeune homme se méfiait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Jessyka d'être sympa, et il demanda, soupçonneux :

-Pourquoi t'es gentille, tout d'un coup ? ?

L'adolescente se rapprocha, et James ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle agrippa sa manche et se blottit contre lui. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? En fait, on arrive près de l'arrêt de bus, et donc de nos cibles. Je te rappelle qu'on est sensé être jumeaux, et donc s'aimer un minimum, même si on s'engueule à longueur de journée. Mais crois moi, en ce moment, j'ai juste envie de t'envoyer un coup de genou où je pense. Je te déteste, Adams. Et retire immédiatement ton bras de mes épaules, où je te jure que tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'enfants.

James sursauta et s'écarta brusquement, comme électrisé. En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait brièvement enlacé sa pseudo jumelle. Cette dernière lui adressa un large sourire hypocrite, avant de frotter sa joue contre le manteau du blond.

-Câlin, frérot, baragouina-t-elle en russe d'un ton moqueur alors qu'il arrivaient enfin.

Le jeune homme soupira. Puis il observa les personnes présentes. Un grand brun était assis sur le banc, plongé dans la lecture d'un roman aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire, et une rouquine menue discutait avec animation avec une jeune fille aux magnifiques cheveux blonds. James reconnut cette dernière tout de suite. Il s'agissait d'Anya Moskovitch, la fille de Vladimir Moskovitch. Leur cible, en fait.

Il remarqua un jeune blond, frissonnant sur le banc. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui tendit la main, annonçant avec un russe à l'accent anglais prononcé :

-Salut. J'm'appelle Dimitri.

Le garçon leva vers lui ses grands yeux verts, avant de saisir la main et déclarer :

-Milan. Milan Moskovitch.

James sourit. Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre lui et l'adolescent sur les photos se trouvant dans son ordre de mission. Il retint un sourire. « Parfait… », pensa-t-il.

-Vous êtes nouveaux ? demanda Milan, curieux.

-Ouais. On est arrivé hier. Voici ma jumelle Ekaterina, dit James en levant le bras pour pointer Jessyka du doigt.

-Heureusement qu'on est faux jumeaux… Je me serais pendue avec mon cordon ombilical si j'avais dû partager le même placenta que toi, lâcha la concernée.

-Toujours aussi aimable, soupira l'agent.

-T'inquiètes. Moi aussi, j'ai une jumelle, alors question prise de tête, je m'y connais, sourit Milan.

-Toi aussi ? C'est marrant, ça ! !

Il n'était pas du tout surpris. Tout ça, il le savait déjà. Il engagea la discussion avec Milan, et le bus tourna au coin de la rue.


	7. Chapitre 6

-Kerkovitz ? Où est-il ?

-Je suis là, monsieur ! !

Monsieur Carter releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant le minuscule blondinet agiter la main juste devant lui. James écarquilla les yeux, s'étonnant qu'un spécimen aussi petit ait pu atterrir en classe de seconde.

-Oh. Comment s'est passé votre voyage à Los Angeles, Kerkovitz ?

-Très bien, monsieur, je vous remercie !

-Gna gna gna, murmura une voix faussement fluette à côté de James. Vous voulez que je vous cire les pompes, monsieur ? Vous ne voudriez pas que je vous suce, par hasard, monsieur ? Tss… Bouffon…

James tourna la tête, étouffant un gloussement. Milan, avachi sur sa table, le visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés, s'amusait à parodier le garçon. Ce dernier l'ayant entendu, il se retourna pour fusiller l'adolescent du regard, mais abandonna quand il vit que Milan n'avait rien remarqué. James gloussa.

-Je te présente monsieur lèche-bottes, annonça son voisin en se redressant.

-Il y en a vraiment partout, de ces machins-là, fit remarquer James.

-Oh que oui, soupira Milan.

-Kristianov, Dimitri !

-Hein ? Euh… présent !

-C'est vous, le nouveau ?

-Oui. Y a ma sœur, aussi. Pour les questions, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser.

James sentit une pointe de compas s'enfoncer dans son dos, signe que Jessyka n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout d'accord avec lui. Il gloussa de nouveau, aussitôt imité par Milan.

-Votre sœur… Ekaterina, je suppose ? Kristianov, Ekaterina !

-Ouais… marmonna la concernée.

James se retourna vers sa coéquipière. Elle se balançait sur sa chaise, un stylo-bille entre les lèvres. Ses yeux gris soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir parcouraient l'assemblée d'un air blasé. Une mèche blonde tombait négligemment sur son front.

-Décidément, je collectionne les cas, moi… ricana Carter.

-Je vous interdis de me traiter de « cas », Môssieur.

-Bien. Vous allez voir qu'au fil des mois, vous n'allez plus pouvoir m'interdire grand chose, Kristianov. Et au fait, on ne dit pas « Ouais », mais « Présent ». Enfin, « Présente » pour vous, étant donné les caractéristiques de votre vingt-troisième paire de chromosomes.

Il pouffa, fier de sa blague. Milan adressa à James un regard désolé. Jessyka, elle, affichait un sourire narquois.

-Assez rigolé. Reprenons. Litovski ?

Seul un silence total lui répondit.

-Monsieur Litovski est encore en retard ? Il commence bien l'année celui-là. Tant pis, il…

Carter fut interrompu pas une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Je pensais que nous aurions le déplaisir de commencer ce cours sans vous, Litovski.

James détailla l'adolescent qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Très mince, il avait un visage fin, des joues creusées et un teint cireux. Ses vêtements devaient être quatre ou cinq fois trop grands pour lui.

-Puis-je avoir la raison de votre retard ?

Le jeune homme gloussa.

-En fait, mon petit frère s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Alors le temps que je l'emmène aux urgences, ben le cours avait déjà commencé.

Le professeur laissa échapper un soupir trahissant l'agacement le plus profond avant de faire remarquer :

-Ecoutez. Cela fait treize fois en deux mois que votre frère rencontre malencontreusement, et, j'insiste sur ce mot, une voiture sur son chemin, ce qui vous empêche d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Soit il est très malchanceux, ce qui serait dommage pour lui, soit vous vous payez ma tête. Honnêtement, Monsieur Litovski, je penche nettement pour la seconde solution, sauf si, bien évidemment, vos parents, enfin, vos tuteurs légaux, me font parvenir un certificat médical prouvant les malheureuses tragédies dont semble être victime votre frère. Sur ce, Monsieur Litovski, veuillez gagner votre place. J'ai installé Mademoiselle Kristianov qui, avec son frère jumeau, est nouvelle dans ce collège, à côté de vous. J'espère que votre sympathie l'emportera sur votre arrogance et que vous vous ferez un plaisir d'expliquer à votre nouvelle camarade le fonctionnement de cet établissement, comme Monsieur Moskovitch le fera avec Monsieur Kristianov. J'y veillerai personnellement.

Milan grogna. James lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes :

-C'est une si grande corvée que ça ?

-Meuh non… Je déconne…

James soupira, alors que Litovski s'installait à sa place. Il entendit Jessyka grommeler. Litovski déclara d'une voix rauque :

-Moi c'est Adrian. T'as pas intérêt à me faire chier, vieille folle, ou je te jure que je te bute.

James s'étouffa, choqué. Il écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par l'audace du jeune homme. Il tendit l'oreille, curieux de savoir comment Jessyka allait réagir.

Il ne fut qu'encore plus étonné en entendant sa réponse :

-Ouh là là… Quel gros dur… ça me plaît.

James se retourna brusquement. Jessyka adressait un sourire magnifique à son voisin. Il fut contrarié de sentir une pointe de jalousie lui tordre le ventre. Il n'avait jamais vu sa coéquipière avec un tel air sur le visage. Un air mesquin, et un peu charmeur. Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses magnifiques yeux gris.

Litovski, lui, était déboussolé. D'habitude, la personne à côté de lui se contentait de s'écraser, déçue.

-Moi, c'est Ekaterina. Et je déteste qu'on me menace. Ça m'énerve. Et quand je suis énervée, je suis pas très aimable. Enfin, si je dis ça, c'est pour toi.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Litovski la fusilla du regard, s'empara d'une feuille et y griffonna quelques mots, avant de la donner à sa voisine. Cette dernière la lut rapidement. Son visage se durcit, son regard se fit assassin, et elle lâcha :

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, gros lard.

Un rictus arrogant naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui croisa les bras et dit d'un ton méprisant :

-Tu devrais, petite tête.

La lueur de folie dans les yeux de l'adolescente ne rassura pas James. Il n'aimait pas le tournant que prenait la conversation. Ses pensées furent interrompues pas Milan, qui lui adressait de grandes claques sur l'avant-bras.

-Oh ! s'indigna ce dernier. Je te cause, là ! Si je te fais chier, tu le dis, merde !

-Hein ? Oh, désolé.

-Ça va pas ? T'as l'air ailleurs…

-C'est rien. En fait, je crois bien que ce Litovski vit ses dernières heures, pouffa James.

-Ta sœur est si horrible que ça ?

-T'as même pas idée.

Milan plissa les paupières, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se gratta la nuque, et fit remarquer d'une voix si basse que James dû se pencher pour pouvoir l'entendre.

-Litovski n'est pas fin non plus, tu sais…

James haussa son sourcil droit.

-Il est pas net, ce mec.

Il se retourna d'une manière qu'il espérait discrète, afin de vérifier que le sujet de la conversation ne les écoutait pas, puis continua :

-Tu sais, il paraît qu'il…

-MOSKOVITCH, KRISTIANOV ! DEHORS ! SORTEZ DE CETTE CLASSE, VOUS COMMENCEZ DÉJÀ À ME TAPER SUR LES NERFS !

Milan sursauta violemment, et souffla, posant une main sur son cœur :

-Vous voulez me tuer, Monsieur Carter ? Vous avez presque réussi, là ! Annoncez-nous une interro surprise, et je crève direct !

-Si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite, je vous jure que je vous écartèle vivant, déclara Carter d'une voix glaciale.

-Monsieur, vous êtes sanguinaire.

-Je sais bien. Dégagez, maintenant.

Milan se leva, s'étira, et avec un soupir blasé, commença à rassembler ses affaires.

-Vous aussi, Monsieur Kristianov. Sortez de là.

James leva les mains à hauteur de son visage, capitulant.

-Ok.

Haussant les épaules, il fit son sac et sortit de la salle, suivit de son voisin de table.

Les deux adolescents marchaient dans la rue, silencieux. Un nuage de buée sortait de la bouche du jeune homme alors qu'il lâchait un profond soupir. Il affichait un petit sourire triste.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est d'accord. J'ai accepté.

Le jeune blond tourna la tête vers l'adolescente.

-Et… tu es sûre que tu vas être à la hauteur ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de marcher, soucieuse, les mains dans les poches. Elle sentit un bras entourer ses épaules et se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ?

L'adolescent gloussa.

-Tss… Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes.

-Bien, bien, bien. Alors. Bilan de cette première journée.

Tyler se laissa tomber sur le canapé, dégustant sa tasse de lait chaud-grenadine. Il s'assit en tailleur, agitant les doigts de pied dans ses chaussettes à rayures roses et orange.

-Euh… Je me suis fait virer de cours…, commença James.

-Quoi ? Bah tu commences bien, toi ! dit Magdalena qui pénétrait dans le salon, deux grands mugs de chocolat chaud entre les mains.

-Avec Milan, souligna le jeune homme.

-Mouais, grommela Magda en lui tendant une tasse. T'es pardonné.

-Chouette alors, gloussa James.

-Et je suppose que vous avez eu le temps de discuter ?

-Ouais, c'est un fan de foot. En fait, on a pas mal de points communs, on s'entend bien. Il est un peu déluré, mais il est vachement cool. Oh, et il en pince pour toi, Jess.

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, avant de lâcher deux ou trois insultes. Elle replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras, une mèche de cheveux blond cachant ses yeux gris.

-Et toi, Jessyka ? s'informa Tyler.

Elle haussa les épaules, blasée :

-J'ai échangé quelques mots avec Anya et quelques menaces de mort avec mon voisin…

Le rappel de ce souvenir la fit pouffer. Elle affichait un petit sourire amusé, chose plutôt rare chez elle.

-Il faut que tu te concentres sur Anya, et pas sur ton voisin ! maugréa Tyler, secouant de nouveau ses orteils.

Jessyka soupira avant de se lever. Elle ramassa son sac abandonné dans l'entrée et monta les marches quatre à quatre pour s'enfermer dans la chambre.

-Elle est vexée parce que Litovski n'a pas peur d'elle. Elle pense avoir le contrôle sur le monde entier, mais elle vient de voir que non.

James gloussa de nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Elle te fait peur, à toi ?

L'adolescent grimaça. En avait-il vraiment peur ? Elle l'intimidait, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais de là à avoir peur… Même s'il n'était pas très rassuré en sa présence, surtout depuis les quelques paroles échangées le matin en arrivant à l'arrêt de bus.

-Je sais pas trop, grogna-t-il. Repose-moi la question dans deux semaines et on en reparlera.

Il posa sa tasse sur la petite table et se leva à son tour.

-Merci pour le chocolat, dit-il en plaquant un baiser sur la joue de Magda.

Puis il monta dans sa chambre.

Jessyka trifouillait dans un grand sac noir, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, chantonnant un air de Green Day. James reconnut aussitôt le sac comme étant celui qu'il n'avait pas pu sortir du coffre en raison de son poids. Il s'approcha discrètement, curieux d'en savoir le contenu. Il fut stoppé par Jessyka qui le prévint :

-Un pas de plus, Adams, et t'es mort. Pigé ?

Elle n'avait pas tourné la tête vers lui, mais le sourire heureux qu'elle affichait une poignée de secondes avant s'était envolé, laissant place à un rictus narquois. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, et s'avança vers son coéquipier :

-Bon, tête de nœud, je vais me doucher. Tu touches à ce sac, et je te jures que l'enfer te paraîtra cool, à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir ?

-Prends pas toute l'eau chaude. Le shampoing à l'eau froide en plein hiver, c'est pas génial.

-Tyler, Magda et Andrea sont déjà tous propres. T'avais qu'à y aller avant, gros naze ! ricana Jessyka en courant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

James soupira alors que la jeune blonde fermait la porte à clés. « Et merde ! LE VERROU EST BOUSILLÉ ! ! !», entendit-il ensuite.

-Quelle débile, souffla-t-il.

Il s'affala sur son lit d'une manière pas très gracieuse. Il essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais impossible. Ses pensées étaient occupées par le sac. Il se retourna, et la tentation de l'ouvrir fut plus forte encore. Il se releva, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à la porte de la salle de bain. « Elle prend sa douche, je risque rien … », se rassura-t-il. Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers le sac, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il posa la main sur la fermeture éclair quand Jessyka sortit en trombe de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette. Il s'écarta précipitamment, alors que l'adolescente entrait dans la chambre.

-J'ai oublié mon pyjama…, gloussa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers sa valise, et James rougit en voyant la serviette remonter légèrement, laissant entrevoir la cuisse de la jolie blonde. Cette dernière se redressa, son pyjama entre les mains, et repartit à la douche.

James se précipita vers le sac et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit difficilement.

-Oh putain…

Il ferma et rouvrit la fermeture, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne rêvait pas, et sa coéquipière était une vraie fanatique des…

-EH ! ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ! ! ? ? JE T'AVAIS DIT DE PAS OUVRIR CE PUTAIN DE SAC ! ! TU VEUX CREVER OU QUOI ? ? ! !


	8. Chapitre 7

Et voilà deux petits chapitres rien que pour vous ! ! J'en ai encore un autre en stock, et je suis en vacances demain soir, donc les chapitres vont venir plus rapidement, après ! !

RAR :

Geek of Zik : Jess ? Copiée sur mon caractère ? Oui, un peu. En fait, c'est moi, mais en x10. Mais je sais être vachement aimable, quand je veux, tu sais…^^

Cleanupguywithagun : Héhéh… Pas trop frustré(e) ? ? J'espère pas, parce que en plus, tu n'auras pas la réponse du contenu du sac avant quelques chapitres ! ! A toi de deviner ! !

**XOXOXOXOXO**

« Eh merde », pensa James.

-J'EN ÉTAIS SÛRE ! T'ES QU'UN SALE FOUINEUR DE MES DEUX ! rugit sa coéquipière, toujours en serviette.

Elle se précipita vers lui, le repoussa violemment, et referma le sac en marmonnant. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, menaçante, lui adressa une gifle magistrale avant de le fusiller du regard.

-Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

James, trop occupé à frotter sa joue rougie, ne répondit pas. Il craignait le pire. Pourtant, Jessyka se contenta de réajuster le petit bout de tissu qui la couvrait, et murmura :

-T'es vraiment casse-couilles, Adams.

Et elle sortit de la pièce.

James, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, fixait la porte, encore un peu sonné. « J'étais pas censé mourir, là ? », s'étonna-t-il. Ne l'avait-elle pas menacé quelques minutes auparavant ? « Elle s'est dégonflée ? Impossible ». Il se dirigea vers l'armoire de Jessyka, y prit quelques habits et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant que la jeune fille n'y était pas.

-Jess ? appela-t-il timidement. Allez, viens…

Il descendit lentement les escaliers, redoutant une attaque surprise, mais il se surprit à penser qu'en serviette, l'adolescente ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose sans finir entièrement dénudée. Il rougit, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon, Tyler lui adressa un regard interrogateur, auquel James répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

-T'aurais pas vu Jessyka ? demanda le jeune homme.

Tyler gloussa et répondit :

-Si, je viens de la voir passer très peu vêtue… Pourquoi tu la cherches ?

James stoppa net. Il plissa ses yeux bleus, et fut plutôt déboussolé quand il arriva à la conclusion qu'il lui était impossible de répondre.

-Je… je sais pas trop… Je crois que je l'ai un peu vexée, en fait…

-Tu voulais t'excuser ? C'est bien, ça. Je peux apercevoir un léger dégel de vos relations, plaisanta l'agent en éclatant d'un grand rire.

James sourit.

-Elle est dans notre chambre, annonça Tyler d'une voix douce après s'être calmé.

-Merci.

Il s'y dirigea à pas de loup. Il entrouvrit la porte, et son sourire s'élargit en découvrant le joli tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Jessyka, un air malicieux sur le visage, chatouillait doucement Andrea, qui, campé dans les bras de la jeune fille, rigolait joyeusement. Jess l'embrassa tendrement sur le bout du nez, et les petits doigts du bambin s'agrippèrent à la serviette de la jeune fille qui pouffa.

James les regardait, attendrit. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et poussa un soupir heureux.

Jessyka, surprise, se retourna. Son visage s'assombrit quand elle vit qui l'avait dérangé.

-Oh, c'est toi.

Elle reposa le petit garçon dans son lit, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. James s'approcha et lui tendit les vêtements qu'il avait pris pour elle.

-Habille-toi, tu vas traumatiser Andy à vie, et il ne pourra jamais voir une nana se déshabiller sans s'évanouir.

L'adolescente les attrapa sans un mot et lui adressa un regard mauvais.

-Retourne-toi, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

James s'exécuta sans broncher.

-T'as aussi pensé au sous-vêtements ?

Le jeune homme fut ravi d'entendre le ton surpris de sa pseudo jumelle. Toujours retourné, il lâcha :

-Ben ouais, pour qui tu me prends ?

-C'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

Il obéit et sourit de nouveau. Elle avait enfilé son jogging à la va-vite, et elle était un peu débraillée.

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

James ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant peser ses mots. Il commença doucement, peu sûr de lui.

-Eh bien… Vu ton caractère plutôt… euh… impulsif…, je pensais vraiment que tu allais m'exploser la tête, tout à l'heure… Alors j'étais étonné d'être encore en vie, tu vois ?

Jessyka leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers le petit lit, pour reprendre Andrea dans ses bras. Elle l'embrasse sur le front, lui caressa les cheveux, et dit :

-T'es maso, en fait… Tu voulais te faire frapper, c'est ça ? Je peux, si tu veux, ça me dérange pas, hein ?

Elle gloussa doucement, berçant tendrement Andy dont les paupières se fermaient petit à petit. Puis elle soupira, l'air las. James remarqua qu'elle paraissait fatiguée.

-J'avais la flemme de te démonter, en fait. Je pensais qu'en te menaçant, t'allais me laisser tranquille, mais t'es une vraie tête brûlée, alors…

L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait sa coéquipière dans cet état là. Elle semblait blasée, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, comme si plus rien ne pouvait la sauver d'une fin horrible. « Ou un truc dans le genre », pensa le jeune homme. Il s'avança vers elle et ébouriffa sa tignasse blonde. La jeune fille grogna et l'assassina du regard. Mais elle ne réagit pas plus, au plus grand bonheur de James, qui espérait commencer à sympathiser avec Jessyka. Cette dernière recoucha le bambin et sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par le blond.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se lava les dents et partit se coucher. James se mit en pyjama avant de faire de même.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il put voir que Jessyka s'était déjà glissée sous les draps. De larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux clos. James soupira, et remonta gentiment la couette sur le dos de l'adolescente, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée saluer Tyler. Celui-ci lui dit :

-Comment va Jessyka ?

-Elle a l'air un peu fatiguée, je sais pas trop ce qu'elle a… Je comprends pas, elle allait très bien tout à l'heure…

L'adolescent se gratta le crâne, essayant de trouver une explication valable à cette attitude bizarre.

-Elle a peut-être ses règles, tenta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Tyler gloussa.

-Peut-être, ouais. Dans ce cas, je te conseille de pas l'approcher et de lui céder tout ce qu'elle veut. Enfin moi, c'est ce que je vais avec Magda. Elle est particulièrement casse-bonbons quand elle est dans sa semaine… Après, tu fais comme tu veux.

James rigolait franchement, mais son rire s'étrangla quand la dite Magda pénétra dans le salon, se laissa tomber sur le canapé et demanda :

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-De rien d'intéressant, ma chérie, répondit Tyler d'une voix doucereuse en se replongeant dans son livre. De rien d'intéressant.

L'agent ignora le coup d'œil vexé de sa femme et, adressant un sourire mutin à James, murmura les mots :

-Tout ce qu'elle veut, hein…

Le jeune homme remonta les escaliers, hilare. Décidément, il l'aimait bien, ce mec. « On est exactement sur la même longueur d'onde… » pensa-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain et se mettait en pyjama.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il préféra se coucher tôt, afin d'être en forme demain pour affronter Monsieur Carter. Il gloussa puis se glissa sous les draps. Il remarqua ensuite que la lumière qu'il avait éteinte quelques instants auparavant était de nouveau allumée. Alors qu'il tendait le bras pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur, il sentit des doigts fins entourer son poignet et le serrer fortement. Puis une voix froide tout droit sortie de sous la couette de sa pseudo jumelle lui ordonna :

-Laisse cette putain de lumière allumée, espèce de connard. Sinon, je te jure sur la tête de mon père que je te jette par la fenêtre.

N'ayant pas trop envie de se mettre l'adolescente à dos maintenant, il haussa les épaules et se retourna dans son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, et ne vit pas Jessyka se lever, se changer, enfiler une paire de baskets et se faufiler hors de la pièce.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Monsieur Moskovitch ! Cessez donc de regarder sur la feuille de votre voisin et concentrer vous sur votre énoncé, que diable !

-Mais je l'aide, Monsieur ! protesta James, un sourire insolent plaqué sur le visage.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce sont des exercices plus que faciles. Même un gamin de 6 ans pourrait y arriver.

Milan gloussa. Adressant un clin d'œil malicieux à son voisin, il se leva, feignant un profond abattement, et se dirigea vers la porte, tête baissée.

-Monsieur Moskovitch, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes _encore _en train de faire le mariole ?

-Je fais pas le mariole, je retourne en maternelle… J'ai pas le niveau d'un gamin de 6 ans…

Carter ouvrit de grands yeux, et son visage creusé prit une jolie teinte écarlate alors qu'il se mettait à rugir :

-MOSKOVITCH, SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS À VOTRE PLACE DANS EXACTEMENT CINQ SECONDES, JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VIENDRAI VOUS CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU COU !

La classe partit dans un fou rire général. Il était plutôt habituel de voir le professeur s'énerver de la sorte ( toujours après le même élève, d'ailleurs ), et à chaque fois, c'était un spectacle assez drôle.

L'air faussement outragé de Milan et ses grands yeux écarquillés n'aidèrent pas les élèves à se calmer.

-Moi ? Mais, mais, mais… N'aviez vous pas dit qu'un gamin de 6 ans pourrait réussir ces exos ? Monsieur ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix archi-mielleuse.

-Votre vocabulaire, Moskovitch.

-Je ne fais que reprendre vos mots, Sieur Carter.

James vit avec amusement l'enseignant poser une main sur sa joue, l'air blasé, et finir par lâcher :

-Allez vous asseoir, Moskovitch. Vous me fatiguez.

-Il faut vous reposez, votre Altesse… Le stress est très mauvais pour la santé, vous savez… dit Milan d'une voix doucereuse, rejoignant sa place.

Il s'assit, croisa sagement les mains sur la table et adressa à son professeur un large sourire débordant d'innocence.

James ne put s'empêcher de rigoler devant l'attitude de don voisin. Il commençait à cerner la personnalité de Milan, et il se dit que finalement, la mission serait peut-être plutôt cool… « Si on enlève le fait qu'on est censé arrêté un trafiquant d'armes qui arrive à berner les autorités aussi facilement qu'il irait chercher une baguette à la boulangerie du coin… » songea le jeune agent. Il ne savait pas si Jessyka avait réussi à approcher Anya. Il se dit que non, en repensant aux peu de moments que les deux adolescentes avaient passé ensemble.

Il se retourna vers la concernée, et fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait en aucun cas suivi le « spectacle » que Milan avait offert à ses camarades, et se contentait de jouer au pendu avec son voisin. James fronça les sourcils. À peine quelques jours auparavant, les deux ados ne pouvaient pas se sacquer, et là, ils s'amusaient à deviner des mots en griffonnant sur une feuille de papier un bonhomme suicidaire. Il tendit l'oreille, espérant entendre des bribes de leur conversation.

-Raté ! Et encore raté ! T'es trop nul, mon pauvre Adrian…, gloussait Jessyka.

-Ta gueule, Kat. Euh… F ?

-Pendu, gros lard.

-C'est moi, que tu traites de gros lard ?

-Ouais. Gros lard.

James ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'en revenait pas. La familiarité entre les deux jeunes gens le stupéfiait. La veille, les deux adolescents se menaçait de mort, et là, ils jouaient… au pendu ?

-Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Jessyka lui envoya un regard méprisant, puis fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de répliquer :

-Ta gueule, le morveux. Commence pas à me faire chier.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le morveux ?

La jeune fille se pencha sur sa table, un petit sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas me tirer les cheveux ? Tu vas aller pleurer dans les bras d'Irina ?

Litovski ricana à son tour, et les deux jeunes continuèrent leur petit jeu.

-Et bien dit donc, souffla Milan. Quel caractère de merde…

James ne releva pas, vexé. Il n'en revenait pas. Jessyka et lui était censé être coéquipiers, pas se rembarrer à chaque occasion ! Décidément, il ne la comprendrait jamais ! Il grogna, irrité.

-Fait chier…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La cloche sonna, signe que la journée était enfin terminée. Les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires en braillant, et au bout de quelques minutes, il ne resta plus que Jessyka et Litovski dans la pièce.

-T'es bizarre, Kat, lâcha ce dernier.

La concernée haussa son sourcil droit, étonnée. Elle se tourna vers son camarade, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Et toi ? T'es sain d'esprit, peut-être ?

-J'ai jamais dit ça, rigola le jeune homme.

Jessyka fixa son visage creusé. Litovski lui adressa un sourire, avant de lui demander :

-Ça vient d'où ?

-De quoi ?

Le jeune homme s'assit sur la table.

-Cette assurance. Et cette arrogance, aussi. T'es pas comme les autres.

Il parut chercher ses mots, levant son regard vers le plafond abîmé.

-Je veux dire… hier, on se détestait… et…

-Hier, c'était hier, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

Le sourire de Litovski s'agrandit davantage.

-Tout change vite, à notre âge… Tu trouves pas ?

-Si. Hier, on se connaissait pas. Tu m'as menacée de mort, aussi.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et se rapprocha de sa camarade. Il lui tapota gentiment le crâne, s'attirant un regard meurtrier.

-Ton frangin est chez Moskovitch, ce soir ?

-Ouais. Il l'aide pour ses maths.

« Pas mal, blondinet de mes deux », pensa la jeune blonde. Elle sourit. Son pseudo jumeau avait été rapide à se lier d'amitié avec se cible. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Kat…

-Mmh ?

-T'es encore méfiante ?

Jessyka gloussa.

-Bien sûr que oui. Tu crois que je suis du genre à accorder ma confiance au premier venu ?

Litovski ne répondit pas, se contentant de la jauger.

-Ton bras ?

-C'est bon, répondit précipitamment Jess.

-C'est bon, répéta l'autre. Fait gaffe, petite tête. Ce serait con qu'on soit obligé de t'amputer.

-Crétin, gloussa Jessyka, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule avant de sortir de la pièce. « Tout part en sucette », songea-t-elle. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres fines.


	9. Chapitre 8

Les jours passaient sans aucun incident notable. La routine s'installait lentement mais sûrement. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, ainsi que l'anniversaire de Jessyka.

James s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Milan. Les deux garçons étaient régulièrement renvoyés de cours à cause de leurs fous rires contagieux, et ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. Le jeune agent se rendait presque tous les soirs chez son ami pour des cours de soutien de maths, qui viraient généralement en bataille de coussins ou autres objets à travers la villa, ou tout simplement pour passer un moment sympa entre potes. Les deux garçons avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts et exactement les mêmes goûts, que ce soit pour la musique, les films ou les filles.

Jessyka, elle, brillait par son absence. Elle n'était tout simplement jamais là, toujours en vadrouille un peu partout dans la ville. Anya et elle se connaissaient à peine, ne se fréquentait pas et ne se parlaient jamais. On pouvait dire que Jessyka n'avait pas vraiment rempli sa part de contrat. John Jones en était furieux, et l'avait menacée à plusieurs reprises de la renvoyer au campus. Elle s'était contentée de le fixer d'un air indifférent et de se barrer dans sa chambre.

Stephen McAdams, lui, trouvait le temps un peu long. Il s'arrangeait, lui aussi, pour ne jamais être dans la maison qu'il occupait avec Jones, et les seules fois où ils étaient dans la même pièce, ça partait en engueulade. L'homme était donc assez souvent de mauvaise humeur, et reprochait aux agents de trop faire traîner la mission. En général, quand il se comportait de la sorte, Jessyka le fusillait du regard et lui écrabouillait le pied d'un coup de talon habile. Puis elle lui hurlait dessus. Mais ça, c'était en option.

James lâcha un profond soupir. Il était seul dans sa chambre, Jessyka étant encore partie il ne savait où.

Il se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit, avant de déplacer ses piles de vêtements et de s'emparer d'une paire de chaussettes noire habilement dissimilée sous deux ou trois pulls. Il déplia la paire, et prit délicatement entre ses doigts la petite carte Sim qui lui était si familière, puis la plaça dans son téléphone portable après avoir enlevé celle qu'il utilisait pour la mission.

Il consulta rapidement l'écran de son téléphone. Il avait pas mal de nouveaux messages. Un de sa sœur, auquel il répondit rapidement, plusieurs autres de ses amis restés au campus, tandis que le dernier était de Kerry. James fit la moue. Il eut la flemme d'envoyer une réponse. Il savait que sa petite amie allait lui en vouloir.

Il échangea de nouveau les cartes Sim, re-dissimulant l'autre, et son portable sonna au moment où il le rallumait.

-Allô

-Dimitri ? C'est Milan !

-Oh, fit joyeusement l'adolescent. Comment ça va, depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Nickel, répondit l'autre en gloussant. T'es libre, ce soir ?

James fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant.

-Ouais, je crois bien. Pourquoi ?

-Anya invite des copines à elle à dormir à la maison. Je voulais pas passer la soirée entourée de gonzesses.

Le jeune blond éclata de rire et sortit de la chambre.

-Toi, tu refuses d'être seul avec plein de nanas ? Tu me sidères, mec !

Il entendit Milan jurer à l'autre bout du fil.

-Elles sont toutes plus connes les unes que les autres. J'ai pas trop envie de discuter vernis à ongles et fond de teint.

James débarqua dans le salon, le portable toujours vissé à l'oreille. Il y croisa Tyler. Ce dernier l'interrogea du regard, et le garçon murmura silencieusement : « Milan ». L'agent hocha la tête. James reprit :

-C'est vrai que ta sœur est une vraie fashion victime…

-Comparée à la tienne…, ricana Milan.

-La mienne est tarée, fit remarquer l'adolescent.

-Peut-être, mais ça la rend plus que sexy…, soupira l'autre.

James sentit son estomac se tordre, et il répliqua machinalement :

-Laisse tomber, vieux, t'es pas du tout style.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« De toute façon, il n'a aucune chance… ». Penser ceci le rassura étrangement.

Ils continuèrent à discuter une dizaine de minutes. James en profita pour demander à Tyler s'il pouvait passer la nuit chez Milan, et ce dernier l'y autorisa avec un léger sourire.

Lorsque James remonta dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable. Il savait qu'il devait absolument profiter de cette invitation pour essayer de récupérer un maximum d'informations sur la Vladimir et Aleksander Moskovitch. C'était l'occasion idéale, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser filer.

Il prévint alors Stephen, et ce dernier lui annonça qu'il arrivait tout de suite.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il débarquait dans la maison, les cheveux couverts de neige, et frappant ses gants l'un contre l'autre pour essayer de réchauffer ses mains. Il se débarrassa de son manteau, et s'installa sur le canapé. Il fut rejoint par James après quelques secondes.

-Tu passes la soirée chez Moskovitch ? demanda l'adulte.

-Ouais.

-C'est bien, fit Stephen, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'étira et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain.

-Toi, au moins, tu fais ce qu'on te demande de faire.

James fronça les sourcils. Stephen explicita :

-Jess n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Elle était censée se rapprocher d'Anya, pas de l'autre asperge pas nette. Elle va finir par s'attirer des ennuis.

L'adolescent comprit aussi tôt que l'organisateur parlait de Litovski. Il approuva. Lui non plus n'aimait pas trop le jeune homme. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de louche. À moins que ce soit parce qu'il passait plus de temps avec Jessyka en une seule journée que lui-même en une semaine…

-D'ailleurs, elle est où ? s'énerva Stephen.

-Elle devrait pas tarder, elle avait dit vers 18 heures…

L'homme soupira et haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Puis il se leva, partit dans l'entrée pour revenir avec une sacoche noire qu'il posa sur la petite table avec mille précautions.

-Bien. Comme tu t'en doutes, il va falloir que tu poses des micros.

James hocha la tête, pendant que Stephen s'emparait d'un boîtier noir. Le garçon, curieux, se pencha un peu plus, et Stephen lui adressa une claque sur la tête.

-Attends, rigola-t-il.

James le fusilla du regard, mais sourit à son tour. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand l'organisateur de mission ouvrit le boîtier.

-Des autocollants ? lâcha-t-il, perplexe.

Dans la boîte se trouvait une plaquette de gommettes rondes. Il y en avait des rouges, des bleues, des vertes et des jaunes. Un large sourire illumina le visage de l'agent McAdams lorsqu'il vit la tête de James.

-Ouais, des autocollants. Mais pas n'importe lesquels.

Il prit délicatement la plaquette entre ses doigts, et décolla une gommette bleue. Il parut l'observa attentivement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et son sourire se fit plus grand encore.

-Regarde, dit-il en tendant la gommette au jeune homme.

Ce dernier s'en empara.

-Il y a un film plastique bleu, sur le collant. C'est ça qui donne la couleur.

-Génial, railla James. Et je vais faire quoi, avec ça ?

Stephen éclata de rire face au scepticisme de l'adolescent.

-Le film bleu, bah tu peux l'enlever.

James s'exécuta. Il n'eut ensuite entre les doigts qu'un mini rond de plastique autocollant.

-T'as raison, c'est mieux, comme ça, ironisa-t-il.

-Regarde, ordonna de nouveau Stephen.

Il scruta le bout de plastique. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Eh… Y a un petit point noir, dessus…

Stephen s'avachit sur le canapé et annonça, croisant ses mains sur son ventre :

-C'est le micro.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui, sidéré. L'autre expliqua :

-Le seul fait de retirer le film coloré l'active. Il est indétectable, sinon. C'est un des plus petits micros du monde. Et un des plus simples d'utilisation. Tu le colles sous un meuble, et basta. T'as de la chance, tu seras le premier à le tester en réel.

Stephen sourit, et continua :

-L'émetteur est si puissant qu'une fois le micro activé, on peut entendre tous les occupants de la pièce aussi distinctement que si on était avec eux. Mais par sécurité, vaut mieux en mettre deux par pièce. En plus, c'est facile à dissimuler. T'as juste à les faire passer pour des gommettes. Tu peux les foutre dans ta poche, les plier, les froisser, il en faut pas mal pour les abîmer.

Le jeune blond était bluffé. Il récupéra la plaquette que Stephen lui tendait. Il le remercia chaleureusement.

-C'est génial, ce truc, lâcha-t-il.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça se fait que l'on ait du matos aussi sophistiqué ?

-C'est une mission extrêmement importante. Les services secrets britanniques, français et américains travaillent dessus depuis bientôt cinq ans.

James sourit. Il était plutôt fier, en fait. Savoir qu'il participait à une mission d'une telle envergure le boostait. Il allait répliquer, mais il fut coupé par une porte qui claqua.

-Salut les losers, lâcha Jess de sa voix rauque en débarquant dans le salon.

Elle tiqua en voyant son père, mais elle se dirigea finalement vers les escaliers comme si ne rien n'était.

-T'étais où ? demanda froidement Stephen.

-Ça te regarde pas.

-T'étais avec Anya, au moins ?

-Nan, avec Adrian, répondit la jeune fille.

Elle sursauta quand son père se leva brusquement, s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras.

-Tu me gaves, Jess. Arrête de snober tout le monde, tu veux ? Je suis ton père, et quand je te dis de faire quelque chose, tu le fais, c'est clair ?

Jessyka hocha la tête avant de se dégager violemment de l'emprise de son père, et monta les escaliers d'un pas furieux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

-Oh…

Jessyka, occupée à ranger ses vêtements, tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Oh.

James s'avança doucement dans la chambre. Il remarqua que le sac de Jessyka était ouvert, il s'assit sur le lit en demandant :

-Pourquoi ton père t'a emmené tous ces trucs ?

L'adolescente ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant un moment, James crut qu'elle se foutait de sa gueule et avait décidé de l'ignorer, mais elle finit par répliquer.

-Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, je me débrouille pour aller les chercher.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-C'est pas ça que je voulais dire. À quoi ça te sert ?

-Pour l'instant, à rien. Mais ça pourra servir selon la tournure que prend la mission.

James rigola nerveusement.

-Franchement, ça t'a déjà servi, ces babioles ?

Il écarquilla les yeux quand elle lui répondit :

-Ouais. Ça m'a même sauvé la vie.

-Dans quelles emmerdes tu t'es foutue pour avoir à te servir d…

-DIMITRI ! MILAN EST ARRIVÉ ! hurla Tyler, en russe.

-J'ARRIVE !

Il s'empara de son sac à dos contenant ses affaires et déclara :

-Notre conversation n'est pas finie. T'auras intérêt à tout me dire.

La blonde lui envoya un regard meurtrier.

-Tu peux toujours courir, connard, cracha-t-elle.

Il sortit de la pièce, et descendit les marches en quatrième vitesse. Tyler lui sourit et demanda :

-Tu sais chez qui va Ekaterina, ce soir ?

-Ouais, chez ce crétin de Litovski.

L'agent afficha une moue contrariée.

-Mmh… ok, bon amuse-toi bien. T'as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Au regard que lui lança Tyler, il comprit aussitôt que ce dernier parlait des gommettes, et il approuva.

-Je viens te chercher demain, alors, conclut-il en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de James.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jessyka releva la tête, et son regard se posa sur le jeune homme occupé à surfer sur le net.

Elle prit finalement le temps de l'observer attentivement, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

Il n'était pas très beau. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle daigna admettre. Il n'avait pas un visage lisse et des traits symétriquement parfaits. Il n'avait pas une coiffure défiant les lois de la gravité, des cheveux artistiquement coiffés avec dix-huit bombes de laques, et tout autant de pots de gel. Il n'était pas habillé à la dernière mode non plus. Pas de fringues fashion. Ses dents n'étaient pas parfaitement alignées. Il n'avait pas l'air amical.

Toutes ces petites choses auraient pu faire fuir plus d'une personne. Mais pas elle. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, que ses yeux gris croisaient ceux de l'adolescent, elle était comme captivée. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment cette attirance. N'importe qui l'aurait trouvé banal, voire peu séduisant. Mais il suffisait de s'attarder quelques secondes sur son visage, et la réalité vous sautait aux yeux.

« Il a un charme fou », gloussa Jessyka.

En effet, il avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que, lorsque vous l'aviez en ligne de mire, vous ne pouviez pas regarder quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre avant de connaître chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il dégageait une aura sauvage, magnétique. Sa façon d'être le rendait inaccessible, voire dangereux. Alors on se contentait de le détailler de loin, et de se demander pourquoi il nous faisait cet effet là.

L'adolescent en question se tourna vers elle, alerté par le bruit. Il posa son regard noir d'encre sur elle, et cette dernière sourit, s'installant plus confortablement sur le petit canapé noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, grogna le blond.

La jeune fille plissa les paupières, paraissant le défier, puis répondit d'une voix lascive :

-Je te regarde…

Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire franc.

-Et la vue te plaît ?

-C'est pas trop mal, répliqua-t-elle.

Le concerné se contenta de sourire, reportant son attention sur son écran.

Jessyka sourit à son tour, et observa le garçon.

Il était littéralement avachi sur le fauteuil, son ordinateur posé sur ses genoux. Ses vêtements trop grands cachaient la majeure partie de son corps, mais ce que Jessyka pouvait voir, elle se surprit à l'apprécier.

Il avait un visage fin, peut-être même un peu trop. Sa chevelure blonde était débraillée. Ses joues, un peu creuses, étaient d'une pâleur un peu morbide. Son teint lui donnait un air amorphe, qui contrastait curieusement et non moins magnifiquement avec ses iris noires. Il avait le regard vif, l'œil pétillant, et une manière de fixer à damner. Son regard si sombre était hypnotique, envoûtant, fascinant.

Il avait un nez aquilin, un peu tordu. Son sourcil droit était défiguré par une cicatrice qui lui barrait le front. Jessyka soupira. « Ça lui donne un air viril », pensa-t-elle.

Elle continua son « inspection ». Il avait un menton un tantinet fuyant. Des pommettes hautes. De larges cernes sous les yeux.

Jessyka rougit quand son regard se posa sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Si ce dernier n'était pas particulièrement séduisant, ses lèvres, en revanche, étaient parfaites. Elles étaient fines, mais tout juste comme il fallait. Elles étaient légèrement rougies. Un rouge plutôt tentateur. Au grand désespoir de Jess, elles n'affichaient que très rarement un sourire digne de ce nom. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, c'était la façon si sensuelle qu'avait le garçon de s'humecter les lèvres, sa langue s'attardant sur le piercing labial métallique, à gauche.

La jeune fille rougit davantage. Oui, Adrian Litovski avait décidément un charme fou, et cet idiot n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

-T'as choisi ce que tu voulais regarder ? demanda Litovski, la sortant de ses pensées.

Jessyka gloussa, et brandit un DVD. Litovski, se leva, s'étira, et se dirigea vers elle. Ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent d'étonnement quand il vit la jaquette.

-_Mulan _? Tu te sens bien, Kat ?

-Parfaitement bien. Si tu refuses, je te castre.

Litovski gloussa à son tour, et dit, amusé :

-Bon, si tu veux… Bordel, je savais même pas que j'avais ça, moi…

Alors qu'il s'empara du DVD afin de le mettre dans le lecteur, le regard de Jessyka fut attiré par une photo trônant sur la commode. Une jeune fille, de quinze ans peut-être, souriait aux côtés de Litovski. Des cheveux courts et noirs de jais entouraient un visage diaphane, et ses yeux aussi sombres que ceux du jeune homme brillaient d'une lueur de malice.

-C'est qui, demanda Jessyka.

Litovski se retourna et regarda la photo. À la plus grande stupéfaction de Jessyka, son visage s'assombrit et il s'installa sur le lit, invitant la jeune fille à faire de même, avant de lâcher :

-C'est ma sœur.

Il ne donna aucun autre détail. L'adolescente fronça les sourcils. Et un mystère de plus, un ! Décidément, toutes les cachotteries du garçon commençaient sérieusement à la gaver.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Impressions ? Allez, je veux tout savoir ! !**

**A la prochaine !**


	10. Piti message

HELLO !

Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Juste un petit message pour vous prévenir que le prochain arrive très bientôt !

Je suis vraiment désolée de l'attente, mais suite à quelques problèmes d'ordi, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dedans et je l'avais, je l'avoue, un peu oubliée…

À très très bientôt !


End file.
